kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Nezuko Kamado
|race=Demon Human |gender=Female |age=14 |height=153 cm |weight=45 kg |birthday=December 28 |hair_color=Black |eye_color=Pink Violet |blood_type= |affiliation= |occupation= |partner(s)= |base_of_operations= |status=Active |relative(s)=Sumiyoshi Tanjuro Kamado Kie Kamado Tanjiro Kamado Takeo Kamado Hanako Kamado Shigeru Kamado Rokuta Kamado |manga_debut=Chapter 1 |anime_debut=Episode 1 |japanese_voice=Akari Kitō |english_voice= |image_gallery=Nezuko Kamado/Image Gallery }} |Kamado Nezuko}} is Tanjiro's younger sister. She was turned into a Demon by Muzan Kibutsuji. She is one of the main protagonists of [[Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)|''Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba]]. Appearance Nezuko has long black hair which she tied into a bun as a human but wears loose as a demon. It is decorated with several small, light pink ribbons. As a demon, her black hair fades to orange near the bottom. Her eyes are bright pink but were formerly a deep red as a human. She carries a piece of bamboo in her mouth, which is bound by a red tie. She wears a pink kimono with a star pattern, a red and white checkered obi, and a black haori. On her feet and legs, she wears pink zori sandals, white socks, and black leg wraps. She was known to be a great beauty in her home village. As a demon, she can change the size of her body. She has also gained sharp fangs, claw-like nails, and slit pupils as a result of becoming a demon. Personality Nezuko's original personality as a human was that of a kind and caring girl, who thought of others before herself much like her older brother Tanjiro. She was a responsible elder sister to her younger siblings. As a demon, Nezuko seems to have forgotten a good portion of her memories as a human, besides those related to her family. She is still very caring and protective towards other humans who she sees as members of her family due to Urokodaki's influence while she was asleep for two years. She is also rather brazen, and does not seem to fear fighting; she fiercely guards her brother as well as her allies. She also developed a strong willpower as she refused to consume human flesh or blood, even in cases of extreme injury or exposure to human blood, such as Sanemi Shinazugawa's Marechi blood. She still retains her human emotions, as she has been seen to cry and be happy, but in general she appears more detached than her human cohorts, as well as calmer and less malicious than most demons. As a demon, Nezuko does not talk often and stutters a lot. This may be due to her bamboo mouthpiece, which is seldom removed. It also means she is sometimes hard to read. History Nezuko grew up on a mountain alongside her older brother, Tanjiro, and the rest of her siblings and mother. She is the eldest daughter of the Kamado family. She presumably took care of her younger siblings as an assistant to her mother, as is briefly witnessed prior to her family's death. Unlike Tanjiro, who was responsible for selling firewood in town, Nezuko would usually help out around the family home. The family was somewhat poor and as a result, Nezuko sometimes had to go without things like new clothes in order to ensure that the rest of her siblings had enough food to eat. She did not appear to view this as a burden, and instead was content to help her family. After a demon killed her family aside from Tanjiro, Nezuko was turned into a demon as a result of the attack. At first, she was rather wild and even attacked her single remaining brother. However, she quickly came to her senses and defended him from Giyu. Since then, she has traveled with her brother in order to find a way to become human once again. Synopsis Final Selection Arc First Mission Arc Asakusa Arc Drum House Arc Natagumo Mountain Arc Functional Recovery Training Arc Demon Train Arc Red Light District Arc Abilities and Powers Demon Abilities Size Manipulation: Upon being transformed into a demon, Nezuko displayed the basic ability to change and alter her bodies size and height. She was able to herself into the physical size of a small child in order to fit inside a box or a basket in order to hide from sunlight when traveling through the daytime with Tanjiro and being able to enlarge herself into a much bigger form in order to be able to battle against demons. Enhanced Strength: Despite never being formally trained Nezuko's naturally enhanced physical strength allows her to easily fight against demons,due to being untrained Nezuko instead relies on simply kicking her opponents or overwhelming them with brute strength instead. Her kicking power depends of her body size, and her kicks also able to sever Demons head with ease. Regeneration: Nezuko possesses a tremendous regeneration ability that able to restore severed limbs within seconds. The true nature of this ability is solidifying her blood from her severed body parts that she could manipulate at will. Demon Transformation: '''When Nezuko is under the dire situation, she could transform into a berserk-like state, with vines tattoos circling her body, her veins popping out and a single horn protruding from her right forehead side. This form enhances Nezuko fighting ability, at the cost of her becoming more demon-like, including the need to feed on human blood. So far, the only way she could revert back to normal is to have someone (in her case, Tanjiro) sing her a lullaby. During the demon slayers fight against Hantengu, Nezuko manages to control this form at will. '''Sunlight Resistance: During their battle against Upper Moon Four, Hantengu, Nezuko developed an immunity from sunlight, now being able to completely walk and go about in the daytime without being burnt to ash, unlike her fellow demons. |Kekkijutsu}} * |Bakketsu}}: Nezuko causes her blood to ignite with hot flames instantly. Nezuko could control the temperature of her flames to either non-lethal (as shown when she forcefully wakes Tanjiro during the Demon Train incident) to lethal at will. Nezuko's flames are also able to turn Tanjiro's Nichirin Blade from Jet Black to Crimson Red, similar to Tanjiro's ancestor's blade, strengthening the blade even further and allows Tanjiro to perform Dance of the Fire God styles more effectively.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 40, Page 13 Trivia *Kamado, without the second kanji (竈, かまど) is a traditional Japanese wood or charcoal-fueled cook stove/furnace. *Do, the second kanji of her family name, (門, ど) means door. *Nezu (禰豆, ねず) is part of the word Gonezu (五禰豆, ごねず), which is the name of a flower, the Japanese Snowball. *Ko (子, こ) is a common Japanese name suffix for girls. It also means child. *Nezuko was ranked in 3rd place as of the first character popularity poll with 3,319 votes. Quotes * (To Takeo Kamado) "It would be great if I could meet a man like a Hisha."Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Volume 3 Extra Pages, Page 9 * (To Tanjiro Kamado) "Th-thank gods ar... are okay. Thank gods."Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 127, Page 4 Navigation ru:Незуко Камадо Category:Female Characters Category:Demon Category:Protagonists Category:Kamado Family